It was Written in Stone-Lapis Lazuli
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: "I don't know much of anything, but I know there's something I'm supposed to do"
1. Prolouge

Energy

noun (pl. **energies**)

**1** the strength and vitality required for sustained physical or mental activity: _changes in the levels of vitamins can affect energy and well-being._

•(**energies**) a person's physical and mental powers, typically as applied to aparticular task or activity.

**2** power derived from the utilization of physical or chemical resources, esp. to provide light and heat or to work machines.

**3** _Physics _the property of matter and radiation that is manifest as a capacity toperform work (such as causing motion or the interaction of molecules): _a collision in which no energy is transferred._

_ •_a degree or level of this capacity possessed by something or required by a process.

ORIGIN mid 16th cent. (denoting force or vigor of expression): from French **énergie**, or via late Latin from Greek **energeia**, from **en- 'in,** **within**+**ergon'work.'**


	2. Nurse

Uggh,...why does my head hurt? I slowly lift open my eyelids a crack, everything seemingly blurry beyond compare. I can only seem to see shapes and colors blended and smudged into eachother. Into something unrecognizable. This isn't right. Blinking a couple times, my vision adjusts to normal. I stared at the scene infront of me, having no recollection of where this is and how I got here. Processing the fact that this place is unfamiliar, you may say I freaked out. "Eeeeep!" I screamed, shooting into the nearby air at high speed. ...only to bump my head against something. Falling back down to where I originally was, I clutched my throbbing head. That did not help my headache much. "Owie..." I whined.

Looking around, I managed to recognize the cage that's keeping me held captive. So thats what I bumped my head on. Shivering, I wrap myself in the blanket from the plastic bed I was resting on. Inbetween coughs and sneezes I walked around and explored the area, trying to find myself an escape. I tried lifting the cage over, only to learn that I was too weak to lift something this oddly heavy. Squeezing through would've been a pointless effort considering how closely together the bars were placed. I shook several bars, trying to see if there was a weak part I could break apart or at least manipulate to my freedom. This attempt went nowhere. Plus in my current weakened state I wouldn't have been able to do much anyways. I then tried calling for help, only to discover my own hoarse voice. Feeling another coughing fit coming in, I leaned on the bars, letting it out. My hands were still gripped around the bars when I stopped. Looking at whats in front of me, I found my answer. The door was latched shut. If I can just undo the lock, then I'll be awarded with my freedom. I cannot believe I didn't notice earlier. Whoops.

Shakily reaching through the bars, I was merely seconds from touching the latch when the door swung open. Like a deer in the headlights I froze as two people walked in. They must be my captors. And goodness they are huge. The first was a young preteen boy. His blonde hair was tucked in a sailors hat, one of his amber eyes covered up in bandages. Just that I found a little bit scary. Much less his freakishly large size in comparison to myself. The human boy was dressed allot like a sailor, wearing a large coat, a white dress shirt and black shorts. And more bandages. Lots and lots of bandages.

Right after he walked through the door, a second human enter. She was noticeably younger looking, probably still in grade school. She was still in her red schoolgirl uniform. Putting her randoseru down, she skipped with child-like glee over to me. Her brown eyes were as wide as dinner plates when she looked at me. Perhaps seeing a being as small as I am must be a fairy tale come true for her. "Wow. A real life fairy" she said in wonder. I just remained crouched there, hands resting on the bars.

"Yep. I found her outside this morning. I knew you loved fairies so I brought her in" the older boy explained in his british accent.

"Aw, lucky! Thank you Oliver!" the younger girl said, looking up to the older boy. He just smiled and returned the greeting. Do they realize I'm sitting right here?

"Ah-ah-achoo!" I sneezed again. Wow my nose feels runny. Breathing through it is pretty much hopeless.

"God bless you" Oliver said politely. I tried to say thank you, but all that came out were a series of croaks. Why did I have to lose my voice now? While I frowned, the girl reached over. I leaned back a little, scared of what she was going to do. She rested her finger on my forehead for a few seconds before taking it back.

"She's sick. Her forehead is hot" the girl announced. I touched my forehead as well. While it was still pounding from the headache, I also felt the heat. "Ooh! Can I take care of her Oliver? Please! Pretty please! I promise I'll do a good job" she begged him, jumping up and down. He just giggled slightly.

"We both may take care of her. I'll just let her out first" he told her calmly, bending over to fiddle with the latch.

He opened the door, his hand held out and a friendly look in his eyes. Instead of crawling out and allowing them to care for me, I made a run for it. Using whatever little strength I had in me, I zipped out of the opening at what I'm forced to currently call "top speed".

Things happened so fast. I almost immediately crashed into something, and the room was already dark. Despite how I couldn't see anything and that I could feel the barrier infront of me, I only went forward. I need to get out of here. I do not feel safe here. It was seconds later I crashed into another something. The shock taking away all concentration, I go from flying to falling to the ground. Taking a few moments to recover from the shock, I realize that the blackness is now all around me. Whatever it was that I crashed into earlier has now trapped me. Oh dear.

Before I could even process what was happening, the object was moving. And it scooped my up in it. Sitting in the fabric, I can finally see whats around me. I was raised in air until I can see Oliver face to face. Seeing no hat on his head it was only a matter of seconds before I made the connection. It,...looks like I'm in the actual hat. I coughed a few times before he spoke to me in that british accent. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you" he said. Still scared, I scooted away, deeper into the hat.

"Get away from me" I tried to tell him. My hoarse voice translated my words into a series of whispery croaks. None of which could be recognized.

"I'll make you some soup. It'll make your voice feel better" he said, placing me back down on the table. Leaving me in his hat, Oliver walked out of the door. I was in the room alone with the little girl.

"Don't worry. Oliver will fix you back up" she reassured me, still having a cheeriness to her. Knowing that my chances of escape are pointless, I simply looked around. Crawling out of the hat, I walked over to a soft pink plastic compact mirror that was laying around. Pushing the little button, the top part flew open and hit me in the face. "Are you okay!?" the little girl asked me. Rubbing my face, I nodded yes. Standing back up, I take a look at my reflection.

Aside from my reddening face, I was fairly pretty. I had big round crystal blue eyes, though they had bags underneath. My skin was fair, my face being a bit chubby and cutesy looking. My hair was very very short, almost boy-like. It was a pretty blue color, though that color would fade into a beautiful purple color. I'd think I looked like a boy if it weren't for the thin pigtails going down my back. They continued the trend with the gradients, ending right below my knees. My current outfit wasn't really much to look at. Just a slightly damp Victorian style nightgown. The nightgown went all the way down to my ankles, and the sleeves stopped at my wrists. They both had quite large ruffles and frills. Even a polo collar. On my chest was a medium sized ribbon, also slightly damp. In the center of the bow was a single glistening jewel.

"You look really pretty" she complimented. I looked over at her, smiling a thank you. It was then Oliver came back in with the soup. Setting the tray down, I finally got to see the contents. He had prepared a pumpkin soup in a large bowl for me, though nearby was a smaller dish and a few spoons. They were still a bit on the big side for me, but it looks like he tried his best. Taking one spoon, he scooped some into what I assume is usually used as a dish for sauces.

"Wait!" the little girl exclaimed all of a sudden. She immediately left running, and seconds later came back with a pretty pink plastic table and chair, just my size. She quickly set it up for me. This is sure convenient. Oliver placed the dish on the table, though it took up the entire space. Sitting in the chair, I used one of the spoons Oliver supplied for me to scoop up some of the soup.

"Careful, it's hot" he warned me. After carefully blowing it, I sipped at the liquid, savoring the warmth and taste.

"Kids! Arn't you going to go to school!?" a voice called after a few minutes of soup slurping.

"That's our Mom" the girl explained to me. They took turns explaining to me that they had to go to school and leave me alone in their room all day.

"Will you be okay?" Oliver asked me. I nodded in response with a kind and thankful smile.

"Well, we have to go. Bye bye fairy!" the little girl said, dashing out of the room with Oliver by her side.


End file.
